I Wouldn't Mind
by CaptainVampireKing
Summary: Shouldn't be that big of a deal, right? Coming out to your parents and introducing your partner. It should be as easy as pie. But for Max and Chloe, it sets a whole new chapter of their lives in motion.
1. Introduction

**Hella- Whoops.** ** _Hello_** **one and all to another story put together by me and my girlfriend Moonmist_Fire of Archive of Our Own. This one is, again, a smut fic. Though not as explicit as** ** _The Price_** **. It's also a lot more emotional and sentimental. As you'll see as it progresses. There's a _real_ story to this!**

 **We hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

It's early afternoon, and Max is in class. She heaves a long sigh and wills for the clock to tick faster, her foot tapping impatiently. It's the last class of the day and she's eager to dash back to her room to see Chloe.

Said blue-haired girl is waiting in Max's room for her. Having grown bored in the time she's been gone, she picked up Max's guitar and started fiddling with it. She plucks somewhat aimlessly at the chords and mumbles the lyrics to a random song as she does so. It doesn't sound all that good (seeing as she isn't really trying), but it's something to do in the meantime.

Back with Max, she starts twirling her pencil between two fingers, restlessness settling in. It isn't long before the raucous bell rings loudly and makes her start in surprise. Scrambling to pack her back and rush out the door she starts smiling as the thought of Chloe comes to her mind. She maintains a steadfast pace the whole way to the dorms, running up the front steps and bursting through the doors just to sprint down the hall to her room. She knocks three time softly on the door. "Che, open up!"

Chloe immediately silences the guitar and looks up when she hears Max on the other side. She smiles and stands up, returning the guitar to it's rightful place next to the couch. She approaches the door and leans against it. "Who is it?"

Max rolls her eyes and presses her hand to the door to push it ineffectively. "You know who it is." Despite Chloe's tomfoolery, she's beaming broadly. "Now open the door so I can put my bag down."

"Do I, though?" Chloe says. She nonchalantly turns so she's leaning her back against the door. "I mean, if it's who I think it is then you should have a key. Right?"

Max rests her head against the door in exasperation. "Jeez, Che. I left my key in there because I knew you were here." She laughs softly.

"Oh, I see." The grin in Chloe's voice is evident. "In that case... what's the password?"

Max can't help but laugh at her childish antics. Her hand leaves the door. "'This is bullshit! Fuck you, door.'"

Laughing, Chloe makes an error sound. "Wrong. Please try again. You got one more try."

Max groans, but the smile doesn't leave her face. Feigning some random accent, she collapses onto the door and declares, " _I love you! Lemme in!_ "

Chloe's laughter grows and she moves off the door. "Still wrong, but I'll let you in because you said you love me." She unlocks the door and opens it, grinning at Max. "Welcome back." she says as she steps back to let Max in.

Max doesn't step inside immediately and instead tackles Chloe with a hug. "Everything's boring without you." She says. After kissing Chloe's cheek, she looks at her with not entirely serious eyes. "What's the password?!"

Chloe stumbles back and wraps her arms around Max, still laughing. "Good to know I've been missed." Her smile grows wider when Max kisses her cheek and she shrugs at her question. "I don't know, I was just winging it.

Max rolls her eyes again and laughs. "Figures. In that case…" She takes her arms from around Chloe and waltzes to her desk, grabbing the keys to her room with a flourish. "I'm never letting these outta my sight. Ever."

"You know what, I'm gonna come up with an actual password and then hold the handle so you can't get in." Chloe takes her place on the couch again and leans her head back, shutting her eyes for a second.

Max scoffs. "You'd be asleep before a minute passes at this rate." She clambers onto the couch with Chloe and hugs her close to her, kicking off her shoes and tucking her feet underneath her. "You missed me. Admit it."

"Now why would I do a thing like that?" Chloe drops her arm from the back of the couch to move around Max's shoulders, holding her a bit closer.

Max shifts so she can kiss up Chloe's neck. "Admit iiit." she whines childishly, with her arms tightening protectively around her.

Chloe sucks in a breath at her lips on her neck. She bites her lip, a small smile crossing her face. "Why don't you make me?"

Max snickers and pauses for a moment to drink in the sight of Chloe. "Oh, trust me. I will." She swings one leg around her to straddle her hips and kisses her daintily at first.

Chloe hums a laugh and both her hands go to Max's waist. She picks her head up to kiss her back properly, grinning against her lips. "I like where this is going already."

Max can't help but laugh. "Oh, you won't like it later on." she says. Her arms move around Chloe's neck and pull just a bit closer to form the perfect angle to meet her lips. Her hips grind slowly against her, too slow to suffice. "Lots of teasing."

Chloe moans softly, her fingers tightening around her. "Much cruel, hella unfair." She mutters. She bites at Max's lip, running her tongue across the same spot to ease any possible pain.

Max laughs breathily, the sound replaced with a tender moan as Chloe's tongue manipulates her, causing her lips to part. She runs a hand through Chloe's hair and tugs lightly at a few locks. Chuckling, Chloe slips her tongue into Max's mouth in search of hers. Her hands release her waist and move to go under her shirt. They move lightly against her skin towards her chest. She leans her head back slightly when Max tugs on her hair. Max allows her tongue to slip past Chloe's tantalizingly. Shivers travel up her spine at Chloe's touch, and her hips start to move rougher against her with need as she can feel heat already starting to spark between her legs.

Chloe moans again. Her hands stop in their quest and move around to her back. She allows this to go on for a few more minutes before moving out of the kiss. Her eyes are drooped a bite and her voice is a bit hoarse when she speaks. "Max, hold on…"

When Chloe pulls back, Max stops immediately and at once a worried look crosses her face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." Chloe clears her throat to speak clearer. Her hands move from under Max's shirt back to her waist. "I've...just been thinking about something."

The hint of concern doesn't leave Max's face. "What is it?" Instantly, the worst-case scenarios run through her mind, leaving her anxious and her heart pounding.

Chloe reaches up and combs her fingers through Max's hair, drawing her gaze to it for a second before looking back to her. "Don't worry, it's nothing bad. I was just thinking...about…" She sighs a bit. "Have you...told your parents about us?"

Max breathes a sigh of relief as those words leave Chloe's mouth, thankful that it was that and not something else. But when what she's asking really sinks in, she freezes. "God no, Chloe. We both know how my mom would react…"

"Well, yeah, but…" Chloe frowns. "This is you and me we're talking about. Your mom may not of been the most accepting person, but don't you think she would be willing to do so if she knew about us?"

Max sighs and rests her chin against Chloe's shoulder, wrapping her arms tighter around her neck. Her breathing has calmed down by now, lapsing into deep, controlled breaths rather than erratic, short ones. She finds little credence in her mother's viewpoints but she does see Chloe's point. She sighs again, gently, and doesn't answer. Instead she thinks about how hard it's going to be to convince her.

Chloe wraps her arms around Max and rubs her back soothingly. "Max, I need to…" She pauses the sentence in its tracks before it can come out. She shakes her head slightly. "I would feel a lot better if we talked to them. But I won't force you if you don't want to. I understand why you're scared."

Max shakes her head firmly and picks her head up to look at Chloe. "No. You're right. We need to." She drops her hands from around Chloe. Her eyes are downcast, but she reminds herself that it's for Chloe not her. "We do."

"Hey, look at me." Chloe lifts Max's head up by her chin slightly to meet her gaze and she smiles. "We're gonna do this together. Hand in hand and with our heads held high. And if your mom wants to be - and forgive me for this - a bitch, then fuck her. If she can't accept her own daughter, then what kind of a mother is she?" She leans forward and kisses Max for a second, smiling wider. "And even so, we'll still have the support of your dad, right?"

Max smiles a little and returns her kiss. "Yeah." With a little more confidence, she smiles wider. "Yeah, you're right. Dad'll have our backs." But another thought hits her and it sends her tumbling back into doubt. "How are we going to get there?"

"I'll drive, of course. It's only... what, five hours? That's no problem." Chloe thinks about something and scratches her head. "We'll just need to get a few supplies and maybe a set of clothes to spend the night." She smiles again. "And don't think I'm not nervous, too. Remember, the last time your parents saw me I was fourteen with no tattoos and strawberry blonde hair."

Max forces a laugh. "They're going to be _terrified_." Embracing Chloe tightly is what makes a grin break out on Max's face and she buries her face in Chloe's shoulder, laughing a real laugh this time. "And don't think that I'm _not_ nervous about being stuck in a car with you for five hours straight. You'd better not kill us, or I'll kill you." She beams.

"Yeah, because that's some real logic." Chloe laughs and nuzzles into Max, inhaling her familiar scent and tightening her arms around her. "We got this, okay?"

"Yeah." Max relaxes her head against Chloe and sighs. "Yeah, we got this." She squeezes Chloe closer to her. Her warmth is comforting, offering shelter. She turns her head and asks the question she was dreading before. "When?"

"Whenever you're ready to. I'll take it at your pace." Chloe kisses beside Max's ear and starts rubbing her back again. "We don't have to go for a few months if you're not ready to."

Slackening in her hands, Max shakes her head loosely. "I want to get it over with. Let's do it soon." She turns her head to steal a glance at Chloe. "Is that okay?"

"If it's okay with you." Chloe bites the corner of her lip. "This weekend?"

Max tries not to show her shock and nods slowly. "Okay." She nods again, firmer this time. "Okay." She repeats.

"Alright." Chloe says. "We can start gathering stuff tomorrow, maybe put a list together tonight. Do you want to call them or surprise them?"

The thought of surprising them makes Max laugh. "Damn, if we surprise them, we're going to give them three heart attacks at once. I think I'll call them."

"Sounds like a plan." Chloe says, a hopeful glint in her eyes. It doesn't stay long though, as it is quickly replaced with one of mischief. "Now..." She says softly, adjusting herself so she can lay back on the couch and pull Max down with her. "How about we get back to that hot make-out session we had going?"

Max rolls her eyes and laughs, coming down until her lips are only mere inches away from Chloe's. "Like we're gonna stop at just making out." She kisses Chloe softly at first, her hand slowly coming up to tangle in her locks.

A gravely laugh slips from Chloe as she kisses Max back, her hand working under her shirt. "Good point."

* * *

 **And that's all for the first chapter! I hope you all enjoyed and come back for Chapter 2! It feels so good to be back, I missed you all!**

 **CaptainVampireKing awaaaay!**


	2. Chapter 1: Boys Are Ew

**Welcome everyone to chapter two! I'm so glad you all enjoyed chapter one enough to give this one a chance! You warm my heart :D**

 **Also, I'm sorry (for the millionth time) for taking so long. Things just...aren't great right now so I'm working when I can.**

* * *

After a long five hours of driving, having hit traffic close to the city, Chloe pulls up in front of the Caulfield residence. The flat bed of the pick up truck contains all their stuff and is covered with a tarp due to rain. The radio is playing to fill the silence. Chloe yawns as she puts the car in park and her hands tighten on the wheel. She looks over at Max. Max's eyes are shut and her lips are parted in a gentle snore, her chest rising and falling in slow, rhythmic patterns. She stirs a little at the sudden loss of movement, but smacks her lips and falls back into her doze.

Chloe laughs softly. Sliding over closer the Max, she wraps her arm around her waist and leans into her. She nuzzles her neck, kissing her sensitive spot once. "Max, time to wake up."

Max starts at the sudden spark she feels at her neck, gasping a little as she's jerked awake. "Chloe!" she hisses, tenderly rubbing the spot where she kissed her and turning a dusty shade of pink. All at once, she realizes where they are and turns to the window, pressing her nose against the frosty glass and smiling as she sees the tall, prim house that was all too familiar.

"Don't act like you didn't like it." Chloe does it again and jumps away, snickering. She notices how Max looks at the house and places a hand on her shoulder. "You ready?"

Max pretends to ignore the second kiss Chloe gives her and nods. She swallows the lump that's formed in her throat from anxiety, keeping her eyes trained on the house as she fidgets with the car door handle. She bites her lip and closes her eyes, hoping with every cell in her body that this will go all right.

"Remember what I told you earlier? If this doesn't work out, I have money for a hotel." Chloe pats her pocket with her wallet in it. "Either way, we'll be set for the night." She shuts off and gets out of the truck after a moment's hesitation and winces at a drop of rain hitting her face. The precipitation has slowed down, but is still fairly heavy. She comes around to Max's side and opens the door. Holding her hand out, she smiles wider, even with all the rain running down her face, and says, "Come on."

Max smiles and takes her hand, stepping out of the truck daintily. The feel of the rain only makes her smile wider, making her forget momentarily why they were there. She breathes in the cool scent the droplets leave behind and presses into Chloe's side, leading her up the driveway.

Chloe follows, trying to calm her heart that's slamming in her chest. She can hear it over the pattering of the rain in her ears. A million thoughts are racing in her head and she's trying not to let it show on her face. _They haven't seen me in years... What will they think..?_

Max catches the uneasy look on her face and takes her hand. Giving Chloe a reassuring smile as they reach the doorstep, she reaches out and rings the doorbell, barely hearing it over the staggeringly loud sound of the rain. "Hey, like you said in my room, right?" She squeezes Chloe's hand and stands up on her tiptoes to kiss her cheek. "We got this."

Chloe smiles, though her heart skips when she can hear the doorbell sound off on the other side of the door. She doesn't exactly know how long they have until someone answers the door, but she risks it all and pulls Max in close to kiss her deeply, laughing a bit when she can taste the rain on her lips. Her hands find her cheek and her thumb strokes her skin lovingly. She pulls away after a minute, grinning. "Yeah. We got this."

Max laughs nervously after returning the kiss with a slightly dampened fervor and rests her head on Chloe's shoulder - that is until she hears heavy footfalls sounding from behind the door. She stands up straight an immediately brightens at the prospect of seeing her mother and father again.

Ryan opens the door with a huge grin spreading across his face. When his gaze falls upon max, his eyes grow impossibly brighter. As he notices Chloe, however, his smiles falters for a moment in surprise, but he retains the beam with grace. "Max! Chloe!" Practically dragging them into the house, he bundles them both in a warm hug despite the rain that clings to them. "Oh, we missed you two so much!"

Peeking out from behind a corner, Vanessa smiles widely as well. Realizing who Chloe is, however, her grin stops in its tracks and gives away to shock. Her head pops back out of view as she ducks back into the kitchen.

Chloe laughs a little awkwardly, hugging Ryan back as much as she can. "It's good to see you too, Ryan." She says just as she spots Vanessa duck back around the corner. She doesn't bother to say anything.

Ryan pulls Chloe away at arms length to get a gander at her, surveying her blue hair and the part of her tattoo that's poking our from under her sleeve. He laughs. "Wow, Chloe! You've really grown up, haven't you? Maybe you could teach Max a thing or two!"

"Dad!" Max scolds.

"Oh trust me, I have." Chloe says, unable to resist the joke. She gives Max a sideways smile that makes her cheeks take on a ruddier color than before.

Ryan laughs jauntily again, his shoulders shaking with each heave of his chest. "Let me take your coats, will you?" Without waiting for an answer, he slips Max and Chloe's jackets off. He hangs them on the tall coat rack next to the door. His hand comes to rest of their shoulders as he steers them towards the living room, saying something about catching up and everything. "Come sit in the living room; Vanessa and I've baked some cookies for you guys."

"Cookies actually sound really good right now." Chloe says, shivering absently now that her coat is gone. She sits down beside Max and places her arms around herself.

Ryan, noticing Chloe shivering, disappears through a door for a moment and comes back with a large blanket, tossing it to Chloe. "You guys don't mind sharing a blanket, do you?" Again, he doesn't wait for an answer and bobs out of view into the kitchen, leaving Chloe and Max alone.

Chloe laughs a bit. Her smirk shifts to a genuine smile, though, as she pulls the blanket around them and holds it closed. "Well?"

Max kicks her shoes off and pulls her feet under the blanket up to her chest, placing an arm around Chloe underneath the blanket and smiling. "I'm liking this already."

Chloe leans against Max, equally distributing the weight. Laughing again softly, she says, "I wonder if they'll see this as the innocent kind of thing we used to do when we were younger. After all," Chloe drops her voice to a teasingly sultry purr and whispers, "There's a difference between sharing a blanket with your best friend and sharing a blanket with your girlfriend."

Max tries to keep her voice steady. "Luckily, we're both." Though she wouldn't admit it, the way Chloe's voice lowered made her heart pound. Her cheeks are undeniably darkened by now.

Ryan galumphs back into the living room bearing a large tray of sugar cookies. He sets them down on the coffee table in front of Chloe before sitting down on the loveseat near her, Vanessa following close behind. Vanessa smiles again, but the vibrant flair is gone as she eyes Chloe up and down.

"Girls! We missed you so much!" She says as she takes her seat beside her husband. "You've got to tell us everything that's happened since we left, Chloe. And how's school going for both of you?" She leans in and pretends to shield what she's saying from Ryan, a mischievous glimmer sparkling in her eyes. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Chloe tries not to laugh at her so-called interest and lets a small smile grace her lips. She leans forward to take two cookies, handing one to Max. "Ah, well, school is um... Not the best right now." She shrugs. "Long story there. And as far as the boyfriend thing," This, she does laugh at." No. The boys in Arcadia Bay are not like you remember. So no. No boyfriend."

Max nibbles hungrily on the cookie and smiles as the familiar taste floods her senses. "Yeah, Mom. Boys are ew."

Ryan seems surprised by this, refraining from saying, _'Are boys in general ew or just the ones in Arcadia Bay?'_ His hands are folded in his lap, but they reach out to grab a cookie for himself. "Yes," - he forces a laugh, - "boys are very ew. No-go."

Vanessa, however, ignores what Max has said and focuses on Chloe. Gesturing to her hair and tattoo, she says, "So, why did you ruin your hair and skin like this? Isn't Joyce angry?" Max shoots a warning glare at her mother, her eyes literal daggers.

Chloe places her hand on Max's knee under the blanket and squeezes tenderly, letting her know it's okay while holding her head high to meet Vanessa's gaze. Max exhales lightly to calm down. Her hand on her knee allows her to simmer, but the pointed glare at her mother doesn't fade.

"She wasn't entirely thrilled, but she said as long as it made me happy." Chloe answers. "It's not as bad as what other people my age are doing." _Though I'm not much better..._ She adds in her mind, and the stoic look on her fact falters in the slightest.

"Well, at least you're not 'other people.'" Ryan says with an understanding nod. He offers a small smile and munches on the cookie. Crumbs immediately tangle themselves within his beard, causing Max to laugh a little bit. "What're you laughing at?" He chuckles. "Anyway, how has everything been besides that?"

Vanessa nods. "Right. We want to know everything."

"Well..." Chloe begins. "Things have been hella crazy since Max and I reunited, but we've worked it out. Admittedly, I was a little pissed at her when she first showed up." She looks at Max, a smile on her face, and hopes it doesn't give too much away. "After all, she was back for a month and didn't say anything. But it's all okay now. She's done so much for me the past few months. Right, Max?"

Max rests her head on Chloe's shoulder and nods. "And vice versa." She bites her lip as she hesitates the say something. Taking Chloe's hand underneath the blanket, she glances at her before saying, "But, we actually came home because we've got something to tell you."

Almost immediately, Ryan's face creases with concern. "What is it? We're all ears."

Vanessa apparently doesn't hear Max and continues: "I would've been mad at her, too. She didn't even bother to text, did she? I told her to, honestly. She wouldn't listen."

A frown forms on Max's face. "Mom, seriously."

Chloe had found comfort in Max laying her head on her shoulder, and gives a smile to Ryan. However, it's gone when Vanessa speaks. "It's fine, we've talked about it. But that's besides the point right now. We didn't just come here to say 'hi.'" Chloe tenses her jaw for a second. "We want to tell to guys something and it'd be nice if you'd listen to your daughter." The comment is directed entirely at Vanessa, and, despite the challenging words, there's nothing hostile in her voice whatsoever.

Ryan gives another encouraging smile. "Well, come on then, Max. Out with it."

"Yes, tell us." Vanessa says.

Suddenly, another wave of anxiety washes over Max and she gulps visibly. She closes her eyes for a moment and holds Chloe's hand tighter than ever. "Chloe and I are... uh, together."

"We know that; you're right in front of us." Ryan laughs a little, but worry still resides in his expression.

"No, I mean... not like together how you'd think." Max says. "I mean together, as in _together_ together." Her gaze is trained on her mother, waiting for that infamous reaction.

"You know that's what we meant, Ryan." Chloe steps in. "Like she said, we're _together_. Dating. I'm in love with Max, and she's in love with me." Chloe squeezes Max's hand, shaking a little. "We've been together for a while now. And before you ask, yes, Joyce already knows. And she one hundred percent supports us. We were hesitant to tell you before because...well... we were scared." She looks at Vanessa again when she says this, her gaze holding firm. "We make each other so happy, and she's done things for me that no one else could. I can't tell you how dark of a place I was in when Max came back. But she saved me. Literally." Chloe doesn't bother going into detail. "In more ways than one. I don't think I'll ever fully deserve your daughter. I mean, just look at me. But the fact that she would rather spend her time with me when she could have anyone else... makes me the happiest woman in the world." Chloe smiles. Her gaze travels between the two. A blush creeps into her cheeks at her rambling. "And if you can't accept that, then we'll leave. And we will not look back."

For a moment, Ryan's taken back. His eyes are wide and his mouth agape. He looks like something out of a cartoon. But he quickly rights himself. "Chloe, Max, that's... that's-"

"That's not acceptable!" Vanessa bursts out. "Max, if I'd known _Chloe_ would affect you this , I wouldn't have let you speak with her in the first place!" She spits out 'Chloe' as if it leaves a foul taste in her mouth. "Next thing we know, you'll be toking up with her in Colorado or something!"

"Vanessa!" Ryan exclaims, his expression angering.

Max purses her lips in anger and sits bolt upright. "No. No, that's fine. No matter what you say, I'm not leaving her. So Mom, everything you're saying is completely irrelevant."

Chloe takes her time processing her next move, letting Max say what she has. After a moment, she stands up. She drops the blanket from her around her shoulders and looks Vanessa dead in the eyes. Her face is entirely serious. Yet, again, there's no malice in my voice. "It's funny how one little thing can change how you see someone." She says, a dry laugh coming out. "You used to love me, Vanessa. Remember that? You used to love having me come over and spend time with Max.

"'She has so few friends, Chloe. At least she has you.'" Chloe does her best to mimic Vanessa's voice, and doesn't miss a beat after. "You remember saying that, right? At Max's tenth birthday party? Where I was the only one to show up that actually _knew_ her? All the other kids were the kids of the people at your job." Chloe narrows her eyes. "And I guess it doesn't matter now. Because we love each other. And we're _in_ love with each other." She turns away from Vanessa and looks at Ryan. "I'd like to speak with you privately, please. If I may."

Nonplussed, Vanessa stares at Chloe. Open-mouthed shock written all over her face. It seems like she tries to say something, but nothing comes out.

Ryan shoots a look at Vanessa. "Of course, Chloe. We can go into the Kitchen." He stands up and gestures for Chloe to go ahead, giving his wife another look as he follows her out.

Left alone with her mother, Max allows her gaze to fly over the room, resting on everything but her mother. She strains her ears to pick up anything of what Chloe and her father are saying, but doesn't get a thing.

In the kitchen, Chloe's fiddling with her hands . She takes a couple deep breaths and looks up at Ryan. It feels as if all the world's gravity is pressing harshly against her shoulders, attempting to shove her into the floor. Ryan gives her a small, encouraging and somewhat apologetic smile and waits patiently for her to speak. Chloe bites her lip and, before she can think twice about it, lets the words roll off of her tongue.

"I want your blessing."

* * *

 **Aaaaaand done! Finally! Hope you guys can forgive me for this cliffhanger! And I also hope you will return for chapter three where things get a little...interesting.** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **CaptainVampire _King_ awaaaay!**


End file.
